The House
by WittyKobra
Summary: A simple investigation turns into a classic tale of betrayal and heartache... Oh, nevermind. Mainly ConanAi crack, but with a plot. You have been warned.


_**Disclaimer: We do not own DC, and would hence appreciate it if no one sues us over this.**_

**_For FF rule-mongers… this is in chat format for humour purposes only. Please don't remove it from the site. The random stuff in between is just author's notes._**

_**/cough/ anyway…**_

_**It began as a simple discussion of plot ideas…**_

**KingKobra**

22:14

indeed

22:15

or in sucha case

22:15

deedni

**Wittywerewolf**

22:15

ah, I am already... just... more insane. Insane in a different way.

**KingKobra**

22:16

ah

**Wittywerewolf**

22:16

...the crackfic is fun, though

22:16

got any more plot ideas?

**KingKobra**

22:17

ponders

22:18

Ran's taken up a job as a teaching assistant?

**Wittywerewolf**

22:18

lol...

22:18

good one

**KingKobra**

22:18

then you could still say RAN CALL THE POLICE!

**Wittywerewolf**

22:20

OLÉ! ... I think Conan should say OLÉ after he yells that at Ran. ... woah, you can tell I'm caffeinated and tired, can't you? twitch twitch

22:20

...it would amuse me if he did so..

**KingKobra**

22:20

It's actually noticable on IM, that's frightening

**Wittwerewolf**

22:20

twitch

**KingKobra**

22:20

but then again

22:20

OREOS AT 22:20!

**Wittywerewolf**

22:20

whee! Jumping off buildings is fun!

22:21

. . . brain has ceased to function as of 22:20

_**Then it turned into something else…**_

**WW**

10:02

...I hate it when commercial remind me to do things. I've gotta get breakfast... drags comp to kitchen

**KK**

10:02

heh

**WW**

10:02

commericals

10:03

drags comp back to living room, but with a muffin

10:04

yay. Muffins.

**KK**

10:04

MUFFINS!

**WW**

10:04

deedni.

10:04

CHOCOLATE muffins.

**KK**

10:05

gasps

10:05

bows to chocolate muffins

**WW**

10:05

yup. sets up shrine to muffins

_**And eventually, it morphed into what you've all been waiting for… A Detective Conan RP. Enjoy.**_

**WW**

22:32

Edogawa Conan was, frankly, bored. Kogoro hadn't gotten a case in weeks, and he hadn't spontaneously caused one lately either. He flicked his cell phone open and closed a few times, sighing as he did so. He wasn't waiting for anyone to call, but he wouldn't mind it if someone did. His mind silently added 'especially if it was Haibara' to that, but he did his best to ignore it.

**KK**

22:33

Suddenly, out of nowhere the phone rang.

**WW**

22:33

Conan yelped - he really hadn't expected it to ring - and answered it. "Moshi moshi?"

**KK**

22:36

"Hey, Conan-Kun!" the familiar voice of Ayumi answered, "The shounen tantei are exploring the haunted house of Shinichi Kudo! It kinda wouldn't be the same without you there though, so please come along!"

**WW**

22:39

Conan's left eye twitched. He wanted to tell them - yet again - that it wasn't haunted and that it was his house, but he found a reservoir of restraint somewhere within him. "Sure, Ai-cha..." He froze. "I- I mean, Ayumi-chan. Heh." There was a dangerous silence from the other end of the line, so he muttered a quick "kthanksI'llbetherebye." into the phone. With a slight sigh, he pulled on his jacket and began heading towards the Kudo house.

**KK**

22:40

had to be done

22:40

glee

**WW**

22:40

deedni.

22:40

glee

**KK**

22:43

The house lights were on and the door was open, so Conan knew that the Shonen Tantei were there already. "Konbanwa, tantei-san." greeted the mocking voice of Haibara behind him, "You going in or are you just going to stand there?"

**WW**

22:45

Conan jumped higher than he had in a long time. He even yelped, to add insult to injury. Eventually, he managed a stuttered, "Ai-cha- I mean, uh, Hai- Haibara... I'm uh, just headed in. Yeah." He stared at her for a long moment, then whirled around and sprinted into the Kudo house. Even Ayumi's wrath was better than Haibara in a teasing mood.

**KK**

22:46

heh

22:46

once again

22:46

had to be done

**WW**

22:46

nice characterization of Haibara there

22:46

and yeah, that totally had to be done

**KK**

22:46

Arigatou gosaimasu, Shinichi-tan

**WW**

22:46

domo, Heiji

**KK**

22:47

hmm

22:47

what to do...

22:52

As Conan entered his old house, he looked at his old mementos covered in dust, he didn't know whether to be depressed or excited to be truly home. "HEY CONAN-KUN!" bellowed a voice from behind him that shook the dust in the corners of the room, Genta stood in the entrance to the library, "I brought sleeping bags so we can stay the night, in case the ghost shows up."

**WW**

22:52

nice. Well done

**KK**

22:52

thank you

**WW**

22:56

Conan raised his eyebrows slowly. This was no going to end well. None of the camping trips this peculiar group had ever been on had ended well. _Sleeping, in my house, with Ai and Ayumi, _he thought, _this is really not going to end well._ He sensed Haibara coming up behind him, but nevertheless didn't expect it when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Kudo-kun," she purred, "_this _should be interesting." Conan winced. What the hell did that mean?

**KK**

22:58

Genta showed Conan and Haibara their sleeping bags, and therefore caused Ayumi to notice the presence of Haibara in the house. "What are you doing here?"

**WW**

22:58

heh...

22:58

I sense a possible catfight.

**KK**

22:58

heh

22:58

I'm that transparent?

**WW**

22:59

no, I just have a need to make Haibara provoke Ayumi. grins

**KK**

22:59

grin of evil

**WW**

23:02

Haibara artfully arched her left eyebrow. "Why, Conan invited me of course." She smirked inwardly as Conan turned bright red. He actually hadn't invited her, but what did they expect? She lived right next to the Kudo house - how was she not supposed to see them? Besides, any chance to tease Kudo was one to be taken. Speaking of which, he wasn't exactly denying her statement. _most interesting, _she thought, _do I sense a crush?_

**KK**

23:08

Ayumi looked at Conan with a look that sort of said _Why did you invite her? _and _What were you thinking? _in one agitated look. She then grinned, "Well, this'll be fun. The shounen tantei are ready for anything!"

**WW**

23:12

Conan blinked. Twice. Ayumi was getting to be almost as frightening as Ran. After a moment, he coughed violently to clear his head. and said, "Ready for what? There's nothing special about this house..." He looked to Haibara for support, but she simply shot him a look that said, _I got you into this mess, and now you get to dig yourself out. Have fun._ He frowned. Haibara really was impossible at times. So, with a sigh, he tried to smile happily at Ayumi, and braced himself for the night ahead. If it involved truth or dare, though, he knew he was doomed.

**KK**

23:13

Mitsuhiko spoke up at last, "Hey, how about some truth or dare to pass the time?"

23:13

XD

**WW**

23:13

...EVIL!

23:13

had to be done, I suppose

**KK**

23:14

Conan ASKED for it

23:14

honestly

**WW**

23:14

that he did

23:17

Conan's left eye twitched once more. "Truth... or... Dare?" he squeaked, his voice not obeying his commands.

Ayumi smiled, and Conan swore he could see evil in her eyes. "Yeah, Conan! Haven't you played before? It's the best game ever," she gushed, eyeing Haibara as she did so. Ayumi had plans. _Dangerous_ plans. Haibara smirked. _Fine then, Ayumi-chan. I'll rise to that challenge._

**KK**

23:17

XD

23:17

SCHEMING AYUMI!

23:17

PRICELESS!

**WW**

23:17

deedni. My favorite type of Ayumi.

**KK**

23:18

sighs

23:18

brilliance

**WW**

23:19

thank you. grins

**KK**

23:19

Genta spoke up quickly, raising his hand as if he was in class. "ooh, OOH! ME FIRST!" he yelled eagerly, almost shaking the books as he bellowed

**WW**

23:20

deedni.

23:20

glee

**KK**

23:21

"Okay, wait, now what do I do?" he asked, confused.. Mitsuhiko looked at him, "Simple, truth or dare?"

23:22

Genta thought for a minute, "DARE!" he decided loudly

**WW**

23:25

Haibara arched her left eyebrow once more as she watched the idiotic proceedings. Genta wanted a dare. From the one time she'd played this idiotic game, she remembered that picking dare could result in some pretty messed up stuff. So long as she wasn't the one getting kissed or anything, though, she was fine.

Meanwhile, Conan stared absentmindedly at Haibara, his mind remarking on her beauty over and over again. Hence, he was oblivious to the jealously and rage radiating from Ayumi.

**KK**

23:29

Mitsuhiko smirked, "okay, make out with one of the books."

23:30

who said Mitsuhiko was innocent now?

**WW**

23:30

lol

23:30

is amused

**KK**

23:31

Genta blushed, shrugged, grabbed a copy of "The Speckled Band" and began making out with it

**WW**

23:52

Conan's left eye twitched again. It took two seconds of his favorite book being slobbered upon for him to snap. "NO!" he roared, sprinting at Genta in an attempt to make him drop the book, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SHERLOCK HOLMES BOOKS!" He was oblivious to the gapes and stares of everyone else in the room. He had just made his... condition rather obvious, and he had no idea. Everyone was confused, with the exception of one person, standing in the corner, her arms crossed and the corners of her mouth twitching unmercifully.

Haibara sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. "that idiot," she murmured, "all this for Sherlock Holmes..."

**KK**

23:52

HAH!

**WW**

23:53

It's basically what I'd do if someone made out w/ one of my SH books... Playing with Conan's SH obsession is fun...

23:53

heh...

**KK**

23:53

it is

23:55

Mitsuhiko looked at Conan with a bewildered look, "THE GHOST POSSESSED CONAN!"

**WW**

23:58

At Mitsuhiko's yelp, Haibara was, at first, silent. Then she laughed. Hysterically. Repeatedly. Conan hadn't gotten himself into a mess of these proportions in quite some time. She watched, still chuckling, as he lovingly dried off the book, every once in a while glaring at Mitsuhiko and Genta. No one got his books wet and lived.

He smirked. Whoever chose dare net was doomed. He put the book away slowly, and faced the shonen tantei with a sick grin on his face. "So," he said, overly sweetly, "who wants to go next?"

00:00

**Sunday, 1 October 2006**

**KK**

00:00

rabbit rabbit

00:00

LUCK!

**WW**

00:00

...'m kay

00:00

I second that statement, then

**KK**

00:01

Ayumi looked around, "how about I go next, I'll go for Truth."

**WW**

00:03

Conan swore violently in his mind, but kept up his cheerful façade. "Alright..." He grinned, "who has a good truth question?" He looked pointedly at Haibara, and she rolled her eyes.

**KK**

00:03

let me guess

00:04

"who was your first love?"

**WW**

00:04

lol...

**KK**

00:04

or something along those lines?

**WW**

00:04

whatever. 'Tis your post, after all

**KK**

00:04

okay then

00:06

Haibara smirked, time to light the match, "Okay then Ayumi. Remember you have to tell the truth now, and who was your first love?"

00:06

argh

00:06

predictability

00:06

it will be the end of me

**WW**

00:06

grins Haibara-ness.

00:10

Haibara's challenge was practically palpable in the air. Ayumi swallowed hard, then smiled broadly. "Conan, of course!" With that, she skipped to her aforementioned "first love" and clung to his arm. His only reaction was to look at Haibara again, and she responded in the same way she had before - a roll of her eyes and a look that said, _this is immensely childish._

"Alright," Conan croaked, "who's next?"

**KK**

00:12

Mitsuhiko stood up, "I'll go next... umm... truth." he said in a sudden fit of cowardice

**WW**

00:16

Haibara watched in amusement as Conan's left eye twitched once more. Ayumi, uncertain of the cause for Conan's strange depression, hugged him tightly around the waist and stayed there, her head resting awkwardly on his chest. He sighed.

Noticing Conan's sudden weariness, Haibara came up with another question - one that was probably more suited for a party of 15 year olds than one of 11 year olds - nevertheless, she asked it. "Have you ever drunk any alcohol in large amounts?" It was a stupid question, and she knew it, but she too was looking forward to Conan's dangerous dare.

**KK**

00:17

Mitsuhiko blushed immensely, "Yes, I found my dad's sake stash and drank a bottle.."

00:20

small post, I know

**WW**

00:21

Haibara snorted. Mitsuhiko? Drinking? The thought alone amused her. Distracted as she was, it was with shock that she realized it was her turn. She said - perhaps to spite Conan, "Hmm... I'll take a dare." Conan gaped at her. Haibara? A dare? From this group? _If they make her do anything stupid, _he thought, _I swear I will kill them._

00:21

's all good

**KK**

00:21

yeys

00:21

dundunDUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

**WW**

00:22

deedni.

00:22

hehhehheh

**KK**

00:24

Ayumi grinned. But this grin was different from her usual cheery grin, this one looked almost demonic. "okay then, kiss any thing or one in the room."

00:24

)

**WW**

00:24

is amused

00:24

evil truth or dare is such fun

**KK**

00:24

oh how it is

**WW**

00:34

Haibara called Ayumi's demonic grin, and raised it a demonic smirk. Considering that Ayumi was still attached to Conan, this would be all the more interesting. Mitsuhiko, meanwhile, was standing on the opposite side of the room, looking desperately hopeful. Little did he know that his childish hopes and dreams were about to be dashed.

Ai strode across the room, tossing her hair as she did so, and fixed a sultry look on Conan. He gulped hard and his eyes widened considerably. Ayumi, shocked, almost - but not quite - let her arms drop from Conan. When Ai reached him, he trembled slightly, and she smirked once more. She pressed her lips to his, and let her eyes slide shut. She could practically hear Mitsuhiko's brain functions shutting down. She smiled into their kiss.

00:34

whew long post.

**KK**

00:35

oooh

00:35

watches match go into gasoline

**WW**

00:35

deedni. grins

00:36

Lucky Conan. Getting kissed and hugged by two different girls at the same time

**KK**

00:36

deedni

**WW**

00:36

heh

**KK**

00:36

I don't know whether to envy or pity him

**WW**

00:36

tell me about it

00:37

envy for the moment itself, pity for the aftermath

**KK**

00:38

Conan stood there pretty much speechless, "m-m-m-my t-t-t-turn I guess, T-truth.." he stammered out before sitting down with a dazed expression on his face.

**WW**

00:40

heh... Conan.

00:40

Poor kid

**KK**

00:40

not much for him to say

**WW**

00:40

grins evilly this next question is gonna kill him. plots

**KK**

00:40

yes it will

**WW**

00:42

Haibara continued smirking, hands on her hips. Ayumi finally let go of Conan, and Genta and Mitsuhiko were busy trying to repair their brains. Before they could do so, though, Ai broke said brains again. "Truth, hm?" she purred, "well, Conan, I suppose the obvious thing to ask is..." she trailed off, and leaned down until she was nose to nose with him. "Do you love me, Edogawa Conan?"

**KK**

00:43

XD

00:43

oh, man

**WW**

00:43

deedni.

00:43

serious brainbreakage there

**KK**

00:43

priceless

**WW**

00:43

quite

**KK**

00:44

Conan's brain just broke

00:44

I mean it

**WW**

00:44

that it did

00:44

heh...

**KK**

00:44

it just turned into a pile of mush at Genta's feet

**WW**

00:45

So much for the saviour of the Japanese police force

**KK**

00:46

Conan just sat there, what was he going to do? The two pronged question made the minute seem like an hour. "Well, out with it tantei-san." said Haibara in a soft, almost welcoming voice, "Do you love me?"

**WW**

00:47

well written, that

00:47

seriously

**KK**

00:47

thank you

**WW**

00:47

deedni.

**KK**

00:47

glad to hear, shinichi-tan

**WW**

00:48

grins Seriously, once you get inspiration for a Conan/Ai fic, you will have many fans of your writing. It's freakin' hard to write Haibara well, but you seem to be a natural

**KK**

00:49

"I..I..I.." his tongue was ready but his mind held it at bay with fear, this was more frightening than any case he'd ever been on, but eventually his mouth betrayed him for a more attractive alternative, "I love you, Ai-chan!"

00:49

thank you

**WW**

00:50

squee! glee

00:50

composes self Sorry, I''m a sucker for fluff

**KK**

00:50

no problem

**WW**

00:50

...fluff!

00:50

glee

**KK**

00:50

glad you approve

**WW**

00:56

Haibara blinked. She hadn't expected that in any way, shape, or form. It occured to her that she was blushing. She didn't blush. It was a rule. And like the laws of physics, it was a rule not meant to be broken. "Thank you..." she murmured, but beyond that, she was lost for words. Finally, in a choked whisper, barely audible, the words she'd been looking for came. "I... love you too, Shinichi."

Ayumi was still stunned, but Mitsuhiko had obviously reconstructed his brain faster than expected. "WHAT?" he yelped, biting back both tears and rage, "How could you, Edogawa? You knew that I liked her! YOU _KNEW!_"

00:56

...that went from funny to dramatic REALLY quickly

**KK**

00:57

it did, didn't it

**WW**

00:57

meh. 'S good both ways

**KK**

00:57

true

**WW**

00:57

'sides, it'll prob'ly go back to funny soon

**KK**

00:58

Genta looked at Conan, and then at Mitsuhiko, "Whoa, chill out. Maybe Haibara wasn't into you anyway." he replied, trying to console his heartbroken friend

**WW**

01:00

the way you write Genta amuses me. grins

**KK**

01:00

heh

01:00

thanks

**WW**

01:01

Mitsuhiko blinked. "Since when does it matter if she liked me back?" he snarled, "I haven't completed the 'make her like me plan' yet, after all." Genta's eyes widened. This night was getting stranger and stranger.

**KK**

01:02

Ayumi was stunned, she didn't know whether to wail in rage or sadness. She loved Conan, but he loved... HER!

01:02

heh

01:02

how like Mitsuhiko

01:02

I smell Lite Beer

01:03

badumPISH!

**WW**

01:03

woo! Lite Beer!

**KK**

01:04

the dark Side of Mitsu-kun

**WW**

01:04

deedni. hehhehheh...

01:07

Eventually, Ayumi decided she'd go with rage and sadness combined. "HOW COULD YOU?" she wailed, attaching herself to Conan once more. She sniffed. "I... I love you Conan..." she trailed off that had been nothing like the manner in which she'd imagined saying that. "How could you?" she murmured again, sobbing into Conan's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her, and sent Haibara an apologetic look. It was going to be an even longer, more complex night than he'd imagined.

**KK**

01:07

heh

01:08

choices, choices

**WW**

01:08

deedni.

01:08

grins

**KK**

01:09

Genta broke the awkward silence.. "um, if we're still playing, Dare." he said with a surprising lack of volume

**WW**

01:09

...LOL

01:09

that amused me greatly

**KK**

01:10

ahh, Genta

01:10

never knowing when awkward silences just SHOULDN'T be broken

**WW**

01:10

deedni.

01:13

Conan's left eye twitched for the third time that evening, and once more, something inside him snapped. "Fine, Genta," he said, with marginally demonic glee, "you want a dare? I dare you to prize Ayumi off of me and kiss her to cheer her up." He smirked for a few seconds, then started to laugh hysterically. However, his laugh had no humour in it. He sounded like a tortured man, not a romantically confused 11 year old.

**KK**

01:13

hmm

**WW**

01:13

...I feel so evil right now.

**KK**

01:14

and Kudo -sure- isn't being tortured in any way now

**WW**

01:14

lol. 'Course not.

01:14

evil grin

**KK**

01:15

Genta shrugged, "If it'll make her feel better." he walked over, and kissed her whilst prizing her off of Conan

01:15

ah, dumb, obedient Genta

**WW**

01:16

snrk ... snrk ... laughs hysterically that was classic

**KK**

01:16

hey, this should be a WittyKobra publishment

**WW**

01:16

deedni.

01:17

one of those fics with the random author's notes between bits...

01:17

fun

**KK**

01:17

I can imagine the amount of squealing fanpeoples

**WW**

01:17

as can I!

**KK**

01:20

Mitsuhiko, still filled to the brim with jealousy and hatred, said one word. "Dare."

01:22

jealousy

**WW**

01:25

Conan grinned maliciously. A dare, hm? That would take some thought. But first... He gestured towards the space on the floor next to him, and looked hopefully at Haibara.

Ayumi, seeing that Conan was distracted, pulled herself away from Genta's overly-eager lips and said, "Mitsuhiko-kun, I dare you to kiss Haibara." She smiled. Revenge tasted ever so sweet.

01:26

more Conan brainbreakage... grins maliciously

**KK**

01:26

Mitsuhiko dashed over and immediately attempted a gigantic romantic french kiss. His attempt was halted after .1 seconds by Haibara via a wrist throw.

**WW**

01:26

grins classic.

**KK**

01:27

heh

**WW**

01:31

Conan chuckled. So the BO _had_ taught her self-defense skills. Good ones, too. He hauled himself up from where he'd been sitting and looked at Ai, still smirking. "This is why I love you, Haibara." She rolled her eyes, but was rather pleased. "You love me for my self-defense skills?" He smiled. "No, I love you for everything."

Ayumi wanted to die. Her revenge plan had failed miserably, and now Conan was saying things to Haibara that she'd long dreamed of him saying to her. She looked desperately around the room. _revenge, revenge..._

**KK**

01:31

good fluff, that.

01:31

awwww

01:31

pities Ayumi

**WW**

01:32

grins I wuv my fwuff.

01:32

yeah... I feel kinda sorry for Ayumi, too. meh.

**KK**

01:35

Mitsuhiko was the first to fall asleep, being generously "helped" by the wrist throw that wound up causing his head to hit the floor and making him fall unconscious. But even when blacked out he plotted, to somehow make Conan the miserable one, and HIM the one that Haibara loved. But alas, no reasonable ways came to mind.

**WW**

01:35

wow. Nice post. Long, too.

**KK**

01:36

thank you

**WW**

01:40

Genta's eardrum-shattering snores soon filled the circular library - their makeshift sleeping place. Ayumi's revenge plans were not going well - the emotional events of the night had worn her out. After a while, Conan and Haibara were the only ones awake.

"So..." Conan began, looking awkward.

Ai rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you're asking." she stated flatly, and Conan's brain ceased to work once more.

01:40

heh...

**KK**

01:40

heh

01:40

good post, that

01:41

you do a great Haibara

**WW**

01:41

arigato. That is among the highest compliments anyone can bestow upon me

**KK**

01:41

domo

01:41

Because it is true

01:51

Haibara suddenly noticed that her arm hadn't just gained 90 pounds, there was actually a small boy with glasses and a bow-tie attached to it. "Wow, what a good bed choice, Tantei-san. But I'm afraid the Sherry's left arm hotel is closed for the night."

**WW**

01:52

heh. classic. grins

**KK**

01:52

arigatou, Shinichi-tan

**WW**

01:58

Haibara sighed and dragged Conan's limp, passed-out body over to one of the sleeping bags, and deposited it on top. She shook her arm out from his death-grip, and pulled up a sleeping bag beside his. She'd intended to just go to sleep, and not get all emotional, but seeing his face, innocent and relaxed in sleep, kept her from doing that. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, and reached out to take his glasses off his face. She gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes, then let her hand rest on his cheek for a while. After a long moment, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Still smiling, she curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. No one would ever know what she had done, but she was glad she'd done it nonetheless.

01:59

whew long post. Pure fluff.

01:59

grins

**KK**

01:59

's good fluff too

**WW**

01:59

aww, thank you

**KK**

01:59

no problem

02:00

yey, Conan/Ai kissing!

**WW**

02:00

w00t!

**KK**

02:18

Mitsuhiko regained consciousness at around 6:00, and immediately knew what to do. Moving over to where Conan slept he began to scribble on his face with a permanent marker, writing things like "thief" and "bastard" along with random scribbles.

02:18

no problem

**WW**

02:18

grins nice post

02:19

I assume Conan and Ai didn't 'magically' end up in the same sleeping bag?

**KK**

02:20

"What's going on, Mitsuhiko?" asked a voice from behind him, Ayumi was awake and standing behind him. "I'm scribbling on Conan's face in revenge for him stealing my girl." he replied coldly. Ayumi looked at Haibara sleeping, "hand me a marker then, please?" She asked as she joined in

**WW**

02:20

grins Pure. Brilliance. Seriously.

**KK**

02:21

Then, after both their faces were fully scribbled, Ayumi unzipped Conan's sleeping bag and Mitsuhiko put Haibara in, zipping it back up afterwards.

**WW**

02:22

grins Best. Post. EVER. (quote comic book guy)

**KK**

02:22

Then they both rolled Genta on top of them, and began to read some of the books.

**WW**

02:22

LOL

**KK**

02:22

π cheers for petty revenge

**WW**

02:22

deedni!

**KK**

02:23

not your average waking up scene

**WW**

02:24

not exactly, no

02:24

better than average, I would say. More interesting, at least.

**WW**

02:28

Conan awoke to a feeling that he imagined to be similar to that of being steamrollered. Repeatedly. He groaned, tilted his head up, and froze. Genta was on top of him, but that wasn't the worst part. He was next to Haibara. Well, not just next to her... They were sort of curled together. That, and Haibara had things like "thief" written all over her face, in Ayumi's immaculate handwriting. He imagined that he must, too. He gulped as Haibara's eyelids fluttered slightly. There was no way he could possibly explain this.

**KK**

02:29

XD

**WW**

02:29

deedni.

**KK**

02:35

Haibara opened her eyes to see Conan awake in her bubble of personal space, with "bastard" and other insults scrawled on in Mitsuhiko's handwriting. The next thing she noticed was the fact that she felt like she was being flattened by a rather large unconscious hippo. She looked up and saw Genta sleeping on top of them. _I hate it when I'm right._ She thought as she flipped through her mental encyclopædea of snide comments to think of what to say to good old Tantei-san

_**And that was the end for that night. Don't worry, though, there shall be more. At least a chapter more. For now… Enjoy! (and review!) **_


End file.
